<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Angelic Love by Ecchi Xelda - NSFW (Xelda)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24529924">Angelic Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xelda/pseuds/Ecchi%20Xelda%20-%20NSFW'>Ecchi Xelda - NSFW (Xelda)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Angelic Layer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Cunnilingus, F/F, Forbidden Love, Lolicon, Love Confessions, Romance, Scissoring, Toddlercon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:40:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24529924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xelda/pseuds/Ecchi%20Xelda%20-%20NSFW</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Misaki Suzuhara is surprised when she receives her first ever love confession in her life. She's even more surprised when she finds that it came from a girl not even half her age. And on top of that, it's her best friend, Hatoko Kobayashi! Misaki SHOULD turn her down, right? But then, what if Hatoko's feelings aren't exactly one-sided? What if the two girls truly love each other? Can such a thing really be so wrong?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Misaki Suzuhara/Hatoko Kobayashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Angelic Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Misaki looked around nervously, watching as students passed her by and left the school. It was the end of the day, and while Misaki would usually be in a hurry to meet with Hatoko and go to the Angelic Layer workshop, today something urgent suddenly popped up.</p><p> </p><p>“MIIIII-SAKI-CHI!”</p><p> </p><p>“Naaa!” Misaki shrieked as an arm was suddenly thrown around her, and as she looked to the side, she found her friend Tamayo smiling at her. Next to her was an exasperated-as-usual Kotaro. “Y-You surprised me!”</p><p> </p><p>Tamayo simply grinned. “You’ve been acting funny all day. What is it? There a boy you like?”</p><p> </p><p>Misaki blushed and quickly shook her head. “No, no! Nothing like that!” She squirmed her way free of Tamayo’s hold and straightened out her hair. Then, smiling, she said, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to make you worry. I just have something I’ve gotta do. Um…”</p><p> </p><p>Tamayo simply sighed. “Okay, okay, I get it. We’ll go on ahead.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry,” Misaki said.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s no problem. It’ll just give me more time to practice on Kotaro!” Tamayo grabbed her friend in a headlock as she said that, causing the boy to cry out and flail his arms trying to escape. “Just give me a call later so I know you’re okay! I couldn’t bear the thought of anything happening to my precious Misaki-chi!”</p><p> </p><p>“She’ll be fine! She’s not a little kid!” Kotaro argued, though this only spurred Tamayo to tighten her hold. “AHHH! OKAY OKAY, LEGGO ALREADY!”</p><p> </p><p>As Tamayo dragged Kotaro out of the school, much to the amusement of their classmates who were well-used to their antics by now, Misaki waved them goodbye. Then, once they were gone, she reached into her pocket and pulled out a letter. It was a letter that she had found in her shoe locker that morning, from an unknown sender confessing their love. They asked Misaki to meet them behind the gymnasium after school let out.</p><p> </p><p>At first, Misaki wasn’t sure what to do. She’d never had a love letter before. Heck, she wasn’t sure anyone could ever be interested in somebody so small and weak. She wasn’t exactly great at academics, and although she didn’t struggle to get along with anyone, she wasn’t really friends with that many people in her year outside of Kotaro and Tamayo.</p><p> </p><p>She’d considered asking the two of them for advice, but she was worried about how Tamayo would react. She’d probably tease her, or go to meet the guy to ‘size him up’. Kotaro would have been a safer bet, but at school it’s typically difficult to find him when Tamayo wasn’t around.</p><p> </p><p>She then considered just ignoring the letter and going straight home, but then thought that that would be rude to whoever wrote it. Whoever it was put their heart and soul into it, she could tell that much from how formal and well-worded it was. They had also worked up the courage to write such a thing and deliver it to her, so the least she could do was give them a proper answer, right?</p><p> </p><p>And so with that, she made sure that nobody was looking and then made for the gym. Normally only students with club activities or extra classes were allowed to stay on school ground after hours, and Misaki wasn’t one for breaking rules. She had to admit it felt a little exhilarating, but she was still worried about being reprimanded if she were caught.</p><p> </p><p>She made it to the back of the gym building and took a deep breath to prepare herself. As she rounded the corner, she looked for the boy that had given her the letter, but could not find him. Instead, standing there was a girl. A young girl, one that she knew well. It was her friend, Hatoko Kobayashi, Kotaro’s younger sister. She was only five years of age, and thus was in the kindergarten division of Eriol Academy, but despite that she was wise and sharp, and an expert of Angelic Layer.</p><p> </p><p>Misaki smiled as she approached Hatoko, who looked up at her with a serious look on her face. “Hatoko! What are you doing back here?” she asked, looking around to see if the boy was hiding anywhere. He must have been worried when a little girl showed up. She then looked back down at her. “Didn’t kindergarten finish already?”</p><p> </p><p>Hatoko simply blinked as she stared into Misaki’s eyes. Then, she said, “Did you read my letter?”</p><p> </p><p>This took Misaki back a bit. She gasped, looking down at the letter and then back at Hatoko. It was then she realised… the manner of speaking in the letter was similar to the way Hatoko spoke. Which means that… “Y-You wrote the letter?!” Hatoko shushed her, and Misaki quickly clamped a hand over her mouth, remembering where they were. Speaking more quietly, she asked, “Ha-Hatoko, <em>you</em> wrote this letter?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Hatoko answered.</p><p> </p><p>“But… this is a love letter…”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” she answered again, this time looking down, her cheeks turning red. “I know that it must be surprising, but everything I put into that letter is true.” She looked back up, and said, “I love you, Misaki-chi.”</p><p> </p><p>Misaki swallowed, her own face turning red and sweating as she tried to process all that was happening. She was being confessed to by her best friend. By her best friend who was seven years younger than herself – a child! But then, Hatoko barely acted like most children. In fact at times Misaki even forgot Hatoko was so young because she would act so mature. But that still didn’t change the fact that she was.</p><p> </p><p>“Um,” Hatoko began, bring her hand to her mouth to hide her embarrassment. “C-Could you… please give me an answer?”</p><p> </p><p>“Bwaa?” Misaki wasn’t sure what to say at this point. She wasn’t sure what she <em>could</em> say. Hatoko was far too young, so naturally she should turn her down, and do so gently. But part of her was actually questioning that point. Hatoko was her best friend ever since she moved here. The two shared a common interest in Angelic Layer, a sport that didn’t care if somebody was short, or young. Such things didn’t matter in the ring, and it certainly didn’t matter for their friendship, either. Misaki respected the younger girl for how she always worked hard for what she wanted and never shied away from any problems. At times, she even found herself feeling at ease whenever she was around Hatoko, or even when she just thought of her. If Hatoko was the same age, Misaki thought she would probably say ‘yes’.</p><p> </p><p>“W-Where did this come from, all of a sudden?” Misaki asked, hoping to shift the focus from herself.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not all of a sudden,” Hatoko stated. “I’ve been in love with you for some time now. I just was never sure if I should say something or not, but then I… I thought that if I never told you, I would regret it.” Hatoko lowered her head. “One day, somebody else would take you away from me, and it would be too late…”</p><p> </p><p>Misaki’s heart started to beat faster. Hatoko was scared she might lose her? “That’s not true,” she said. “No matter what happens, we’ll never be apart. You know that. And besides, I don’t think you need to worry about somebody ‘taking me away’,” she added with a laugh, but was surprised when Hatoko’s head snapped up.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t think so low of yourself!”</p><p> </p><p>“Hatoko…”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re… You always think that you’re much weaker than you are, but you’re strong. I know because I’ve seen it. You’re strong and dependable, and you’re brave, too.”</p><p> </p><p>Misaki averted her eyes, playing with her pigtail as her face blushed deeper. “That’s only in the ring…”</p><p> </p><p>Hatoko shook her head. “No. Even outside of the ring, whenever there’s something bothering you, you work it out. When a wall stands in your way, you find a way past it. And you’re always so kind, too. Because of all that, I really respect you.”</p><p> </p><p>“You respect… <em>me</em>?” Misaki was shocked. Hearing all this coming from Hatoko, the girl that she looked up to, the girl <em>she</em> thought to be the one worth of respect.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. And you’re cute, too. I noticed it after your first battle with Hikaru, and ever since then, I couldn’t help but see it, every time we met. I love you, Misaki-chi.”</p><p> </p><p>Misaki’s eyes were wide. She could hardly believe what she was hearing. Hatoko really thought about her that way. She really held such a high opinion of her. And she was saying it with such a strong, serious look on her face… but Misaki could also see how nervous the younger girl was. Nervous of being rejected? Of this ruining their friendship? Misaki could never see her friendship with Hatoko ending. She just couldn’t imagine a world where the two ever stopped hanging out together, laughing together, talking about Angelic Layer, pitting their Angels against each other and just enjoying each other’s company…</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry,” Hatoko said after a tense silence. “I burdened you with something unreasonable all of a sudden. Please forgive me.” Hatoko bowed and turned to leave.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait!” Misaki cried, and when Hatoko turned around, she saw tears welling in her eyes. Misaki didn’t want to see Hatoko hurt. She didn’t want to lose her best friend. But most of all, she didn’t want to say ‘no’ to Hatoko’s confession. When she thought of how highly Hatoko respected her, it made her happy. When she remembered Hatoko saying those words, ‘I love you’, her heart felt lighter. And when she realised the only reason she was conflicted was because of their difference in age, she clenched her fists and approached the girl. She knew her answer. She knew that she <em>should</em> say ‘no’, but she didn’t want to.</p><p> </p><p>“Misaki-chi?” Hatoko asked as she watched her friend getting down on her knees so that the two were eye-level. Then, Misaki brought up her hands to either side of Hatoko’s face and leaned forwards. Hatoko closed her eyes as they kissed. The kiss lasted for several seconds, and when Misaki pulled back, the two girls stared into each other’s teary eyes for just a moment, before Hatoko jumped forwards and hugged her new girlfriend.</p><p> </p><p>Misaki hugged her back, the two staying in each other’s embrace for a long while. Hatoko smiled. Misaki smile. It all just felt right.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Misaki rang the doorbell to Kotaro’s house and waited. As she did, she looked into her reflection in the window beside her. She adjusted her hair slightly so that it was more even and straightened out her dress. She wondered if she had done her makeup correctly – she had only just learned recently how to put it on, after asking her aunt to teach her. As expected, her aunt teased her about having a boy that she liked. If only she knew…</p><p> </p><p>The door opened. “Hey, Miss Suzuhara,” Kotaro greeted with a smile. He blushed as he looked the girl over. She cleared her throat, snapping him out of it. “Oh, uh, y-you look nice, Miss Suzuhara! Not that you, you know, don’t usually, uh… are you wearing makeup?”</p><p> </p><p>Misaki stiffened at that. She expected the question and had an answer prepared already, but it still made her nervous. “M-My aunt insisted I learn how to put it on. Um, she said that girls my age should know…” She turned her face away, blushing a deep crimson, now fully self-conscious of the boy her own age seeing her in makeup.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I see… Heh, must be hard, living with an aunt like that.”</p><p> </p><p>Misaki laughed it off. “Oh, no, it’s fine, really.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, come on in,” Kotaro stepped aside so that Misaki could enter the house.</p><p> </p><p>“Pardon the intrusion.”</p><p> </p><p>As Misaki removed her shoes, Kotaro said, “Hatoko’s upstairs so just head on up. I’ll bring some tea up in a sec. Or would you prefer juice?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, there’s no need!” Misaki said quickly, shaking her head. “You don’t have to go through all that for me!”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re our guest, it’s only natural.”</p><p> </p><p>Seeing that the boy wouldn’t back down, Misaki simply lowered her head and said, “J-Juice is fine, then.” With that, Kotaro left for the kitchen, and Misaki made her way upstairs, through the familiar hallway that led to Hatoko’s room. As she opened it, she found the girl sitting at her little pink desk, writing in a book. “Um, Hatoko? I’m here.”</p><p> </p><p>Hatoko turned around, face lighting up as she saw Misaki, and she practically jumped out of her seat and ran over to hug her girlfriend. “I’m glad you’re here, Misaki-chi!”</p><p> </p><p>Misaki laughed as she patted Hatoko’s head, looking over to her desk. “Sorry, were you studying?”</p><p> </p><p>Hatoko shook her head. “I was just thinking about my next battle.” She stepped back and motioned for Misaki to crouch down. “Hey, come here for a second,” she whispered.</p><p> </p><p>Misaki crouched, offering an ear for whatever Hatoko wanted to tell her. However, Hatoko reached out her hands and turned Misaki’s head to face her directly, and then kissed her. Misaki recoiled and bolted upright quickly, her face as red as a tomato. “H-Hatoko!” she scolded in a hushed tone.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks for the meal,” Hatoko said cheekily as she wiped her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“Kotaro’s still here,” Misaki whispered.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine,” Hatoko assured her, before taking Misaki’s hand and pulling her over to her bed. “Hey, come look at this.” Sitting on the bed was a magazine of some sort. Upon getting closer, Misaki could see that it was related to Angelic Layer. “It’s about the last tournament we fought in. It’s got breakdowns of all the fights, statistics of everyone’s Angel, and interviews with the directors!”</p><p> </p><p>Misaki’s smile enveloped her face as she picked up the book and stared at the cover. “Wow! That’s so cool!”</p><p> </p><p>“Wanna read it together?” Hatoko asked, to which Misaki nodded. And so the two sat the book down and began reading. Moments later, Kotaro entered the room, carrying a tray with juices and snacks for the two girls.</p><p> </p><p>“You really didn’t have to go through all this trouble,” Misaki said, but Kotaro simple waved off the concern.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s no trouble, really. If Tamayo were here, she’d have <em>forced</em> me to serve her tea.”</p><p> </p><p>“Speaking of which,” Hatoko spoke up, “Shouldn’t you be going now, big brother? Or else you might be late.”</p><p> </p><p>Kotaro gasped and checked his watch. “Oh no, you’re right! Crap! If I’m late, Tamayo’s gonna bend my spin so much I won’t be walking straight for weeks!” Kotaro scrambled to his feet, running to his room to grab a few items. As he passed by Hatoko’s room again, now wearing a jacket and carrying his phone in his hand, he said, “Sorry about this, but I gotta leave!”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine, Kotaro,” Misaki said. She already knew he was going to be leaving the house. Hatoko made sure to emphasis <em>that</em> detail. “We’ll be just fine, right?” she asked Hatoko.</p><p> </p><p>“Right,” Hatoko confirmed with a nod, slyly holding Misaki’s hand out of her brother’s view.</p><p> </p><p>“Hatoko, make sure you listen to Miss Suzuhara and don’t cause her any trouble!”</p><p> </p><p>“Big brother, if you don’t hurry, Miss Tamayo will probably use your as a training dummy.”</p><p> </p><p>Kotaro gave his sister a glare, but didn’t waste time retorting. Instead, he gave Misaki a quick bow and then left. The two listened in silence to the feet scampering down the stairs, and then the door opening and closing. Then, the two looked at each other, both smiling widely.</p><p> </p><p>Still holding Hatoko’s hand, Misaki leaned down and kissed her lover. Hatoko leaned backwards, allowing herself to fall to the floor and Misaki to fall on top of her, and then opened her mouth so that the two could kiss more deeply.</p><p> </p><p>For a few minutes, only their moans and the wet smacks of their lips meeting filled the air. Eventually, Hatoko let go of Misaki’s hand so that she could move her own to Misaki’s chest, feeling the older girl’s developing chest. She giggled as she heard Misaki’s cute little shrieks, but that ended when she felt Misaki’s hand trailing up her skirt and tugging at her panties.</p><p> </p><p>Since they had started going out, Misaki and Hatoko knew that they had to keep their relationship a secret. They loved each other, but the still understood that what they had was taboo. They could only be together behind closed doors. The two would get together often to talk about Angelic Layer and let their Angels spar against each other, and then when they were left alone, they would snuggle up under a blanket, plan dates that could be played off as just friends hanging out, even kiss and cuddle so much that time seems to simply fly away.</p><p> </p><p>One day though, things went even further. Hatoko, emboldened by the lack of her parents or brother in the house, wanted to make Misaki feel good. She pulled down the older girl’s panties and started to lick her.</p><p> </p><p>Misaki knew that they were crossing a dangerous line. She knew that she should have stopped Hatoko, that she should have urged her to wait until they were both much older. She knew that, and yet… she didn’t. She could only focus on how good that little tongue felt, lashing against her virgin lips, playing with her clitoris. Her lover was doing something amazing to her, and it didn’t take long until she came all over Hatoko’s face.</p><p> </p><p>After the deed was done, there was a tense silence between the two where Hatoko wondered if she had taken things too far, if she had ruined everything that the two had going for them. Then, Misaki held her, and kissed her, and then, Misaki touched her down there. Tears welled in Hatoko’s eyes as she felt Misaki’s circling her cunny, rubbing and playing with it. She was so happy, and as she came, the two shared a deep, sensual kiss. They’d done it. They had crossed that final line together, but neither were worried. They were happy, they loved each other, and that was all that mattered.</p><p> </p><p>And so they continued their relationship, spending more time with each other, stealing glances at each other whenever they could, kissing when out of view, and even having sex any time they were truly alone. Those times were so spread apart that practically the <em>second</em> the two were left alone together, they would be all over each other, making the most of what little time they had to truly express the depths of their loves. And now was no different.</p><p> </p><p>Misaki pulled down Hatoko’s panties, inching them down the young girl’s legs. They were forced to break the kiss so that Misaki could back up and completely pull the undergarment off. Then, Misaki lifted Hatoko up onto her bed and spread her legs, exposing her cunny that was beginning to leak a little.</p><p> </p><p>“Misaki-chi,” Hatoko breathed, panting as she resisted the urge to start playing with herself.</p><p> </p><p>Misaki simply nodded, and then leaned forwards and started lapping away at Hatoko’s nethers. She had done this plenty of times by now, and had a good idea of exactly where and how to lick to make Hatoko feel good. She spread those little lips open so that she could venture her tongue inside.</p><p> </p><p>Hatoko cried with pleasure and threw her head back, writhing in ecstasy as she was eaten out. Starting to feel hot, she reached for her blouse and began to unbutton it, fumbling with the buttons as she wriggled and bucked her hips. “Misaki-chi!” she cried, panting as she felt Misaki’s tongue moving faster inside of her. “Misaki-chi, Misaki-chi!”</p><p> </p><p>Hearing Hatoko’s cries only spurred Misaki on, causing her to go faster and deeper. Juices flowed inside her mouth, lovely juices that caused her to moan with delight. Those moans only added to the pleasure Hatoko felt, and it didn’t take long before the younger girl lunged forwards, putting her hands on Misaki’s head to hold her down as she came.</p><p> </p><p>“MISAKI-CHIIIIIIII!”</p><p> </p><p>Misaki’s eyes widened as she felt the flood inside her mouth. She swallowed as fast as she could, trying to savour every last drop, but she couldn’t keep up and eventually had to pull back – or as far back as she could whilst Hatoko held her in place – and let the young girl cum all over her face.</p><p> </p><p>As Hatoko’s orgasm died down, she removed her hands and allowed Misaki to pull back completely, and then she fell down backwards onto her bed. There she lay, topples and with juices pouring down her quivering legs, as she stared up at the ceiling in complete bliss.</p><p> </p><p>Misaki meanwhile was wiping the cum from her face, trying to clear up as much of the sticky fluid as she could. She noticed that some had gotten into her hair. Looking over at her young lover, she smiled contently as she saw Hatoko resting peacefully, trying to catch her breath. Misaki rose to her feet and removed her dress, placing it gently down on a nearby chair, and then reached behind her back to unhook her bra. Her breasts were still only starting to develop, so she didn’t have much to show, but she was happy that Hatoko loved them regardless.</p><p> </p><p>After removing her bra and pulling down her panties, Misaki now stood naked in Hatoko’s room. She climbed onto the bed, stirring Hatoko from her rest, and climbed over her. The two smiled as their eyes made contact and kissed each other again. Misaki reached down to unfasten Hatoko’s skirt and Hatoko raised her hips to make it easier to remove.</p><p> </p><p>With both girls now naked, they broke off from their kiss and rearranged themselves so that they were on opposite ends of the bed, facing each other. Hatoko leaned back, spreading her legs and sitting at a tilted angle. Misaki did the same, and inched forwards until their lips connected.</p><p> </p><p>“Naaa!” Misaki winced as they made contact, but quickly recovered and began moving her hips. Hatoko moved hers, too, and the sounds of their wet cunts grinding together filled the room, accompanied by the two girls’ moans. “Hatoko! It feels… so good!”</p><p> </p><p>“Me too, Misaki-chi!” Hatoko gripped the bedsheets beneath her and bit down on her lip to try to keep from screaming, but when their clits touched, she could not hold back any longer. Arching her back, Hatoko cried out, “NYAAAAA! MI-MISAKI-CHI! AH!”<br/>
<br/>
“HATOKO! HATOKO!” Misaki slowed down for a moment, reaching forward with her arms. Hatoko got the message and sat up, entering Misaki’s embrace and allowing their bodies to come closer together. Then, Misaki started moving her hips again. As they kissed down below, Hatoko nestled her head in Misaki’s chest, groping the older girl’s budding breasts and kneading them lovingly. “HATOKO! RIGHT THERE!”</p><p> </p><p>Hatoko smiled, and then stuck out her tongue so that she could lap away at Misaki’s breast, teasing the area just around the nipple. She felt Misaki’s hold around her tighten, and then shifted her focus to the nipple itself, giving it a few flicks. She felt Misaki tremble each time.</p><p> </p><p>“Hatoko, please!”</p><p> </p><p>Done with her teasing, Hatoko took the nipple into her mouth, suckling away whilst she focussed on keeping up with her lover’s thrusts. She felt Misaki’s hands move down her back, eventually reaching her butt, and she gave a sharp gasp when she felt a hand gripping each cheek. Misaki lifted Hatoko slightly, shifting her into a position where it would be easier to rut the young girl. Hatoko tried to go back to servicing Misaki’s breast, but the suddenly more-rapid and hungry thrusts forced her to focus all her attention on simply not losing it.</p><p> </p><p>“HATOKO! HATOKO! HATOKOOOOO!” Misaki now had Hatoko in a position where she could hump away at her like a dog in heat. She was lost in the immense pleasure that always came from sharing this most intimate act with the one she loved. “NAAAAA! I-I’M GONNA CUM! HATOKOOOOOO!”<br/>
<br/>
“ME TOO, MISAKI-CHI!” It was all Hatoko could do to keep her own hips moving at a moderate pace, trying not to leave Misaki to do all the work, and to respond when her lover called out to her. “LET’S CUM TOGETHER! MISAKI-CHI!”</p><p> </p><p>“HATOKO! HATO- NAAAAAAAAA!”</p><p> </p><p>“MMMMMMMMM!!!!”</p><p> </p><p>After one final thrust, the two stopped and the floodgates opened. Misaki held Hatoko so tight one might think she was afraid the younger girl might slip away, whilst Hatoko held on just as strong. As the two came into each other’s laps, Misaki gave occasional mini-thrusts, desperate to ride out the orgasm as long as she could. Hatoko buried her face into Misaki’s chest, allowing her screams to be muffled, but the vibrations Misaki felt only caused her to thrust harder against Hatoko.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, the two reached the end of their joint-climaxes. Misaki’s hold loosened and Hatoko dropped onto the bed, bouncing as she landed. Misaki then allowed herself to fall down next to her, and the two lay there in silence, save for their heavy breathing as they basked in the warm afterglow of their love-making session.</p><p> </p><p>After some time, Misaki felt a small hand in hers. She opened her eyes to find Hatoko staring into them. She smiled, gripped her hand around Hatoko’s, and the two leaned forward to kiss one more time. A softer, more passionate kiss. Their chests came together, and they simply lay there, bodies connected and planting gentle kisses onto each other’s lips.</p><p> </p><p>When the two came down from their high, they cuddled up and lay in silence for several minutes, though to the two of them, it felt like a blissful eternity. “Misaki-chi?” Hatoko asked after the long, comfortable silence.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes?”</p><p> </p><p>“Perhaps we should wash up now.” At this, Misaki looked down at her own body, seeing it drenched in sweat and… <em>other</em> fluids from their fun. Hatoko chuckles as she saw Misaki’s face, and leaned over to give her a gentle peck on the cheek. “Let’s have a bath together.”</p><p> </p><p>“A bath?” Misaki asked, putting a hand where Hatoko had just kissed her. She smiled and nodded. “Yeah, that’s probably a good idea.”</p><p> </p><p>Gathering up their clothes, Misaki and Hatoko walked hand-in-hand to the bathroom. After drawing the water and rinsing their bodies off, the two climbed into the tub, Misaki entering first so that Hatoko could sit in front of her, in her favourite Misaki-chi seat. Misaki’s arms wrapped around Hatoko’s small body and pulled her in.</p><p> </p><p>“Misaki-chi?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>“How long do you think we can keep this a secret?”</p><p> </p><p>Misaki simply closed her eyes, tightening her hold on Hatoko. “I don’t know… But we have to, or else we might never be able to see each other again.”</p><p> </p><p>Hatoko nodded. “I wouldn’t want that… I love you, Misaki-chi.”</p><p> </p><p>Misaki leaned down, planting a gentle kiss on Hatoko’s head. “I love you, too, Hatoko.” And the two simply sat there, enjoying the warmth of the bath and each other’s bodies, and the peaceful serenity that existed whenever the two were together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I love this pairing a lot, and was sad (but not overly surprised) to see practically nothing had been done between them. Hatoko may only be 5 but she's certainly mature beyond her years. She and Misaki have such amazing chemistry that I just can't help but ship them despite how "wrong" it may be. Well, naturally it's not a ship I get to be very open about or discuss with many people, so I decided I'd do the next best thing - write a little romantic smut ^_^</p><p>Hope y'all enjoyed!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>